Such a coffee-maker is known inter alia from the German Utility Model bearing the publication number 87 01 916. To select the first or the second keep-warm temperature the prior-art coffee-maker comprises a push-button switch having a first and a second position. Depending on the user's choice the prior-art coffee-maker generates the first or the second keep-warm temperature, the first and the second switching element being constructed as a first and second thermostat, and the first keep-warm temperature being higher than the second keep-warm temperature. In the first position, which corresponds to the first keep-warm temperature, the first thermostat controls the heating element and the second thermostat is shorted out by means of the push-button switch. In the second position, which corresponds to the second keep-warm temperature, the first thermostat is in an on-state and the second thermostat controls the heating element.
A disadvantage of such a coffee-maker is that the position of the push-button switch dictates not only the keep-warm temperature but also the brewing temperature. The brewing temperature is to be understood to mean an average temperature, which temperature is generated by means of the heating element for the purpose of making coffee. Since the position of the push-button switch dictates the brewing temperature the prior-art coffee-maker will make coffee at an unsuitable brewing temperature if the user inadvertently fails to adjust the push-button switch prior to brewing coffee.